Crush
by Carerra Os
Summary: The avengers have been de-aged and Loki is taking care of them on the helicarrier. Focuses on Clint and Fury.
1. Crush

**Crush**

**Title:** Crush

**Category:** The Avengers

**Genre:** Awe, fluff

**Rating:** PG

**Warning:** awe

**Paring:** Fury/Clint

**Summary:** Inspired by this '_The Avengers manage to get themselves de-aged while Loki is their prisoner and he ends up taking care of them. Which he's really good at. He's getting them fed and to bed on time and reading them stories and generally being an awesome mommy while Fury is just going WTF?_' Instead its really just background Loki taking care of de-aged avengers with a focus in Fury and six year old Clint.

**Disclaimer:** I own no one and nothing

**A/N:**_ Just a short little something unbetad. This may turn into more little snips of de-aged avengers focusing aound Fury and Clint but not posotive if insperation will hi._

Loki has been watching the avengers for the last month and a half and S.H.I.E.L.D. is nowhere near close to finding a solution. The villain that had damaged the avengers disappeared before anyone was clear about what was going on. The now children had all been gathered up and brought back to the helicarrier to get checked out, they had remained there since.

They were of varying ages, whatever the villain had used didn't seem to pinpoint one specific age. Thor looked to be about a teenager, though they couldn't be sure with a god and much to the fury of Fury had immediately released his brother but that turned out to be a good thing. Natasha seemed to be only a year or two below him at thirteen no one but Loki seemed to be able to find her, they all went downhill from there. Tony was about nine and was constantly wreaking havoc in the labs with an eight year old Bruce who still transformed but to a smaller sized hulk. Steve and Clint were both about six and despite the similar age had nothing to do with one another.

Steve to the horror of S.H.I.E.L.D. was constantly attached to Loki's pant leg, the god had a knack for wrangling them all in when they got out of hand but Steve seemed especially fond of the god. He was in charge of their care now and there had been a tense treaty put into place when it was finally realized that the trickster wouldn't hurt the de-aged avengers, apparently he had a soft spot for children. He feed them, kissed their booboos, read to them, played games with them, tucked them in at night and checked for monsters under the bed. The one time a baddie had tried to take advantage of the avengers vulnerable state, they'd gotten a smack down that was spoken about in hushed awed whispers.

Fury could handle that, though it made him angrier than normal to have to put up with Loki on top of the even more immature team of superheroes. The children kept letting him lose that first week no matter what S.H.I.E.L.D. did with him and he kept them from getting into too much trouble. It some getting used to but eventually they all gave in to having Loki there. What Nick Fury was having a problem dealing with was one Clint Barton whom kept sneaking into his office. He'd even gone so far as to post up in someone else's office but the little Hawke had found him none the less.

Fury couldn't figure out why Barton was so insistent on fallowing him around, he avoided most of the others. Occasionally being found in Natasha's presence but her teenage hormones made her angry and volatile and little Clint didn't respond well to that and ended up hiding for hours on end before reappearing in Fury's office. Clint's favorite spots were the top of the bookshelf, just enough room for him to nest like he did when on a mission and Fury's chair where he would curl up and fall asleep.

Fury would never say it out loud but he was becoming rather found of the kid but his office was no place for children. He'd the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. he didn't have time for ignoring paper work or playing with children. However Clint did come in hand with his uncanny ability to deconstruct any pranks placed in his office by Tony.

Fury walked into his office to Clint perched on his bookshelf with a toy arrow that Loki had gotten him. Fury eyed the toy suspiciously but sat at his desk, he had paper work to do and throwing the little hawk out didn't seem to do him any good. He gave the child one more glance before starting on his paperwork. He was surprised when he felt a tug on his sleeve annoyance creeping up at how silently Hawkeye could move even as a child.

"What?" Fury asked with a frown as bright blue eyed stared up at him unblinkingly. Clint didn't say anything, he hardly spoke at all which raised some questions among the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents about his childhood but no one asked aloud. The small archer motioned for him to move away from the desk, suspecting Tony had trapped it Nick complied.

He was surprised when Clint instead of crawling under the desk to foil one of Tony's plans crawled into his lap. Fury blinked as the small blonde settled himself comfortably, he thought about forcing the child from his lap but instead pursed his lips and worked around the body using him as pillow. It wasn't very long till Clint's breathing evened out and he was snoring soft baby snores into the crook of Fury's arm. Nick lets him stay a while longer before calling for Loki to com collect the baby hawk.

"Well isn't this sweet." Loki said with a smirk as he came into the room.

"Take him back to his room and try and keep him there, I have work to do." Fury ordered with a glare. With care he maneuvered the child out of his lap and into the god's arms before turning back to his paper work.

"He won't stay away, I think he has a crush on you." Loki informed him as he left.

"He has a crush on me, he has a crush on me." He shouted in normal Fury surprise, at a loss of what to do about that.

END

A/N: Hope you all liked it, let me know what you think. :)


	2. Angry Blows

**Crush**

**Title:** Angry Blows

**Category:** The Avengers

**Genre:** Awe, fluff

**Rating:** PG

**Warning:** awe

**Paring:** Fury/Clint, Tony/Bruce

**Summary:** Inspired by this '_The Avengers manage to get themselves de-aged while Loki is their prisoner and he ends up taking care of them. Which he's really good at. He's getting them fed and to bed on time and reading them stories and generally being an awesome mommy while Fury is just going WTF?_' Instead its really just background Loki taking care of de-aged avengers with a focus in Fury and six year old Clint.

**Disclaimer:** I own no one and nothing

**A/N:**_ This is turning into more short little views into the lives of de-aged avengers. Everyone seems to enjoy it so far, and I find it something fun, light and different for me to write. _

_This _is part two of the Crush Verse

**Angry Blows**

Clint and Tony were down in the labs on the helicarrier, between the two of them they'd managed to scare off all of the adults. They were planning a prank to use on Maria, Bruce had come along to help Tony with the science aspects. The small dark haired child with anger issues was never far from Tony's side, they both enjoyed advanced science which none of the other children cared to listen too.

Clint couldn't remember what had started the fight, but it resulted in him and Tony yelling at one another. Bruce watched on with wide eyes backing away slowly till he was pressed against the wall, but neither boy noticed to angry and focused on one another. Then Tony said something he really shouldn't have about Director Fury. Clint didn't realize what he was doing till his fist was crunching against Tony's nose.

Tony cried out hands coming up to his face as blood spilled down his shirt splattering the floor still yelling angrily at Clint who was staring at him in shock. They both turned eyes wide in horror as Bruce groaned in anguish and started to transform. "Hey Bruce is okay, were good, we aren't fighting see." Tony said trying to talk him out of transforming by slinging his arm around Clint and hugging him to his side one hand still on his nose.

This did not work, and as they realized it they both turned abruptly and sprinted out the door running for their lives. Hulk in a much smaller form came crashing through the wall after them, despite being smaller he still could cause quite a bit of damage. The two boy ran yelling at agents to get out of the way, who did as soon as they saw the Hulk chasing after them.

They came to a fork in the road and split up Tony heading left and Clint right both hoping that Hulk would chase after the other. Clint was the unlucky one that 'the other guy' fallowed after growling menacingly and causing destruction in his wake. The only thing keeping Clint from the vents what his small size, he couldn't reach the ducts without something to climb on. Even when the opportunity presented itself he didn't feel he had adequate time to scale the boxes and come out unscathed.

At six he had good stamina but he was still waning and his legs were short, the hulk was gaining on him. Clint was panting, his sides burning as he continued to run through the halls hoping that Tony had gone straight to Loki and not managed to get distracted. Clint saw Fury up ahead talking to Maria and shouted for him finding a burst of speed at the sight of the director.

Fury turned hearing his name his eye widening at seeing Clint running towards him with an angered Hulk barreling after him. He barked orders for Maria to get the new cage ready before sprinting towards the young blood. He scooped up Clint, who clung to him hands digging into his trench coat, he turned and ran back the way he'd come. Fury had no desire to use his gun on the Hulk, calling for Loki on his com in hopes the man could calm green giant.

The hulk was just moments from catching up to them when he was barreled into and went through the wall. Fury stopped still cradling Clint to him as he turned to see what had stopped the giant. He was only half surprised to see the teenage Thor wrestling with the Hulk. They watched other agents along with Loki, Steve and Tony coming to watch as the Hulk seemed to now being playing with the demi-god.

"You're supposed to be keeping them under control not letting them run rampant on my ship." Fury yelled at Loki not noticing that he still held Clint tight in his arms.

"I can't keep constant watch over them all at the same time, they are children they are bound to get into trouble from time to time." Loki tells him with pursed lips clearly not pleased with his parenting being called into question. "Thor is handling Bruce just fine, I think he just needs to let his other side out to play from time to time and he'll be much better at managing his control." Loki told him his eyes moving from the directors face to the child in his arms.

Fury looked down as the tricksters eyes moved and finally realized he still had Clint in his arms. The blonde was watching Thor and Hulk fight with a rapt expression just as Steve and Tony were. It took Fury more time then he would like to admit to extract the archer form himself, Clint reluctant to be put down.

"They're going to be fine just call for me once Bruce has returned to normal, and make sure you have some cloths on hand for him." Loki told Fury pushing Steve towards him, the boy went with resistance much to the annoyance of Fury. Steve was becoming far too attached to Loki, once they returned to normal if the demi-god went back to evil doing no one was sure how Caption America might take it. They weren't sure of the lasting mental effects this regression might cause in them once they find a cure, they weren't really sure of anything.

"Tony, Clint, come with me, we need to have a talk." Loki said taking one of each boys hands and pulling the two reluctant children along after him. One he reached the main living space for the de-aged superheroes he sat them down and made them explain what happened.

"Clint you apologize to Tony." Loki said eyes hard as he looked down at the children seated in front of him. Clint opened his mouth to protest but was cut off. "No but's you broke Tony's nose, now you apologize." Loki said firmly.

"I'm sorry." Clint said rolling his eyes and huffing, at the demi-gods glare he tried again. "I'm sorry I broke your nose." He said crossing his arms with a pout pulling at his lips as Tony grinned at him clearly enjoying Clint's displeasure.

"Now you both need to apologize to Bruce. You know he doesn't like yelling. He's sensitive you both know this." Loki said with disappointment clear in his tone. "I expect more from the two of you." The trickster said pleased when both hung their head in shame. "Oh, and Tony I don't want to hear about you bad mouthing the director, he's protecting all of you." Loki said before sweeping out of the room.

Tony and Clint stayed in the room a little longer before going out in search of Bruce hoping he was back to normal. They found a human looking Bruce curled up in a chair with a book in one of the play rooms that had been set up around the ship for them. The dark haired boy looked up as they enter adjusting his glasses and looking at them with a guilty expression on his face.

"I'm sorry." Bruce says quietly as they entered the room.

"No." Both Tony and Clint say in unison feeling even guiltier.

"We're sorry." Clint said looking awkward as he kicked his heal at the floor.

"We shouldn't have been fighting." Tony says climbing up on the big chair hugging a Bruce's side who clung to him instantly. Clint hesitated as Tony motioned him forward but climbed up on Bruce's other side joining in on the hug. "We won't fight around you again promise." Tony promised. They sat like that for a long time, eventually Tony and Bruce talking about science. Clint quietly took his leave and headed towards Fury's office.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N:** _Hope you all like this addition, not sure what might come next of if there will be more I haven't thought of any more for this verse yet. _


End file.
